Never Let Go
by WhitleyMiranda
Summary: This one shot was inspired by my story Reunited. In this telling of the story, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to keep in touch through text messaging and video chats throughout college. After four years of gradually falling in love with one another, Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally ready to reveal their identities.
1. Never Goodbye

Hello Readers. Even though this short story is written as a one shot, I am splitting it up into separate sections for your ease of reading. Enjoy.

And yes, this starts just like my story, Reunited. No it does not stay the same. I wrote this in response to a challenge asking author's to rewrite a story they had already written with the same prompt. This one is much different than my other story.

"Evening M'Lady," Chat purred, sitting down at his usual spot, offering her a well rehearsed smile.

 _Odd_. Marinette thought, noticing that Chat's grin didn't seem to reach his eyes. She was the one with the bad news; what could be troubling him?

The night air was warm, and the stars danced in the late summer sky above the Eiffel Tower where the two superheroes sat. A slight breeze played with the ribbons in Ladybug's hair, a detail that did not go unnoticed by Chat Noir.

Taking in Ladybug's sweet smelling scent, Adrien gently lifted his hand and, making a mental image of the perfect girl in front of him, brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Chat," Marinette somberly replied, not looking forward to what she had to say to him, "we need to talk."

Adrien sensed the tension in her voice, causing him to stiffen and sigh. "I know, Ladybug. Things have been quiet for a long time."

Looking out at the city lights sparkling below, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat quietly, ever aware of the person next to their side. Paris was peaceful... it was safe just as it had been for almost a year.

Marinette watched as a young couple stood at the base of the tower and as the boy bent to one knee. Her heart squeezed within her chest.

"They don't need us anymore," she whispered, a soft tear creeping down her cheek.

Adrien lifted his gaze, burdened at seeing his lady look so sad. He wished that what he had come to say would cheer her up, but he knew that his words would bring the exact opposite of that.

Catching her tear by the tip of his claw, Adrien replied, "I know that, Bugaboo, but that doesn't make this any easier." He dropped his hand and turned away mumbling, "I'm leaving for college tomorrow."

Marinette's heart raced at the implication of this new bit of information. She and Chat Noir were the same age. How had they been partners for so long without even knowing something as simple as that? There was still so much that she didn't know about Chat and the thought of never getting to learn those things left an uneasy feeling of guilt in Marinette's stomach.

In just a few days time, Marinette would begin design school in her hometown, Paris. She had known that, with her new busy schedule, she wouldn't have time for nightly patrols with Chat. In fact, she had come here to tell him just that, what with Hawkmoth being gone and all, it wasn't as if their constant vigil was necessarily needed.

"Y-your leaving?" she squeaked, breaths uneven. Even though Marinette had known she wouldn't have time for patrol, she had still expected Chat to be around. She had figured that there would still be a chance to see him, they could still be friends. But if he was going away for college, then this was it. This would be the last time that she would ever see Chat.

The warm, humid air seemed to close in around her as the imminent void next to her, like a black hole, depleted all sources of oxygen.

 _I'm not ready for this_. Marinette thought. _We can't end things like this._

"Yes," Adrien hummed, his heart beating erratically within his chest. He didn't want to say goodbye. Ladybug was the only girl that he had ever loved, and he had gotten quite used to having her constantly by his side. But no matter what he had tried, she had always shut him down. Even if he did stay, he doubted that things would ever change. Ladybug was quite stubborn once she had made up her mind, and it was obvious to Adrien that she would never see him as more than a friend.

"My school is a long way from here," he softly added, turning to face Ladybug once again. Adrien grabbed her hands, gazing desperately into her bluebell eyes and hastily added, "I would have never left you if I believed you could be in danger, M'Lady!"

Just as quickly as he had grabbed them, Adrien pulled away his hands, scratching the back of his neck. "It's just that this is such a great opportunity, and nothing has happened in Paris for ages and..."

"Go," Marinette hastily insisted, another tear pooling up in her eye, "follow your dream. You have done enough to help this city. It's time to live your life." She paused, catching a glimpse of the couple kissing below. The lucky young woman must have said yes. "It's time that I live my life, too, Kitty."

Adrien followed her gaze, his face turning a slight shade of red, "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

As his eyes returned to Marinette, her heart shattered. This was it. Over the years, Chat and she had become dear friends, but she had always kept him at arm's length. Seeing him now, with his messy blonde hair, and grief stricken glowing green eyes, she had to wonder if they possibly could have been something more. However, it was now too late and she had missed a chance with yet another boy.

"I guess so," she murmured, guilt laced within every word.

Suddenly, Adrien leaned forward, kissing Ladybug on the cheek leaving her face warm and flushed. "I will miss you, Bugaboo," he smiled, wishing that this didn't have to be the end, "until we meet again."

Adrien truly hoped that they would meet again someday. He couldn't imagine living his entire life without getting to spend some time with his closest friend. Even if they never became as close as he had dreamed, he would be okay with that. Adrien would just be happy to get the chance to see Ladybug again.

 _No!_ Marinette internally screamed as Chat Noir stood and turned to walk away. _I will not let things end like this!_

With Adrien, she couldn't be brave. She had willingly allowed him to walk out of her life. But with Chat... things could be different. This didn't have to be a goodbye. They were too close of friends for that. So what if he was going far away? There were other ways to stay in touch.

Swiftly, Marinette wrapped her fingers in a determined grasp around Chat's wrist, not allowing him to take another step.

Adrien's breath hitched and his entire body halted, frozen, never wanting to be removed from his Lady's clutch.

"You can't just walk out of my life," Ladybug whispered, causing Adrien to break inside.

This had been the hardest thing that he had ever had to do, and he had been keeping it together until this particular point. Tears began to silently stream down his face. Too many times had he had to say goodbye. He had been so sure that he could do it this time, but Ladybug was right. There was no way that he could simply just walk away. But, honestly, what other choice did they have? Without knowing of each other's identities, what kind of relationship could they foster with that kind of distance?

"There has to be another way," Marinette contemplated out loud. "We could exchange phone numbers or even come up with some sort of bogus email address. Even if we can't see each other anymore, it doesn't mean that we can't continue to talk to one another."

Adrien smiled, his first genuine smile of the evening. He beamed as a beautiful, inexplicable hope filled within his chest. This didn't have to be goodbye.

No.

This was anything but a goodbye.

This was a new beginning.

He and his Lady still had a chance. A chance to be friends, and maybe against all odds, he hoped, a chance to become something new that would blossom as they gradually began to know each other even more. And for the first time in quite some while, Adrien was excited about what the future between him and Ladybug would hold.


	2. Never Expected

Marinette Dupain Cheng could not get the butterflies to stop swarming deep within her chest. This feeling was irrational and maybe somewhat insane. She was already deeply in love with another boy - yet here she was, heart beating furiously as she stood atop the airport's viewing deck awaiting none other than her long forsaken crush, Adrien Agreste.

It had been Nino's idea, for all three of Adrien's closest childhood friends to meet him as he got off his plane, and it wasn't as if Marinette was out of place. She had spent quite a bit of time hanging around Adrien when he had come back to visit for the holidays, but this time was different. This time Adrien was here to stay.

"There it is!" Alya shrieked, pointing her outstretched arm to something faintly glowing in the distance. "According to the flight tracker, that just has to be his plane. Aren't you excited Marinette?" Alya lifted her eyebrows as she playfully nudged Marinette's shoulder.

Excited? All the times that she had spent with Adrien had certainly been enjoyable; Adrien was one of her closest friends. Of course Marinette was excited to see him, but Alya's intonation suggested an excitement that was meant for more than just friends. Yes, their relationship had changed, but Marinette was still unsure as to what extent.

Every Christmas since college began, Adrien had flown in, and they had inevitably gotten to spend some time together. The first Christmas had been awkward, she still had not gotten over her crush on him. Marinette stammered and stuttered just as she had back in her high school days. A full semester of college had done nothing to suppress her nervousness around Adrien; if anything it had made it even worse, seeing as how she was no longer used to being around him.

The following Christmas, much to her own surprise, she found her stammer was gone, or otherwise misplaced. For one of the first times in her life, Marinette was able to effortlessly enjoy being in Adrien's presence, and the new found freedom opened the doorway for friendship like she could have never expected.

It wasn't as if Adrien and Marinette deliberately kept in touch - group Chats and video calls allowed the four friends to create a strengthened bond. Adrien, unbeknownst to Marinette before, was quite the comedian, and he always kept their conversations alive and full of happiness.

Marinette often had to laugh at herself for the irony of the situation. Adrien and she were separated by an eleven hour plane ride, yet she felt closer to him now than she had ever felt when he had lived practically by her side.

By the third Christmas, Marinette was at complete ease with being around Adrien, and by the fourth they were closer than many other long time friends.

But their relationship had never progressed to anything romantic or even the hint thereof - a detail that didn't bother Marinette the slightest bit.

"Oh!" Nino exclaimed, squinting his eyes at the glimmering figure approaching in the sky. "I can see it now. Have you spotted it yet, Marinette?"

Marinette chuckled, placing her hand on the shoulder of her poor sighted friend, "Of course I have Nino. I saw it as soon as Alya pointed it out. Can you believe that your best friend is inside of that tiny little shining speck in the sky?"

Too dumbfounded to respond, Nino stood, eyes transfixed to the sky, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Nino," Alya huffed, turning to face her fiance, piercing him with an exasperated stare, "I think you need to get your prescription checked again. I saw that plane several miles back. Your lack of visual perception is pretty sad."

Marinette giggled, enjoying the presence of the couple's playful banter - a reminder that even though they were engaged, their relationship had hardly changed. Nino had proposed to Alya only a few short months before, and Marinette still was not accustomed to seeing the light glint and dance from the beautiful fox shaped ring that had found its home on Alya's left hand.

As Nino and Alya playfully bickered, closing the gap between themselves and effectively leaving Marinette off to the side, Marinette took the chance to take a glance down at her phone.

Nothing had changed.

The last message she had received from Chat had come several hours earlier.

She opened up her messages and read back over their last several texts.

Today 1:15 AM

[PunMaster668]: My Lady, you really should be getting ready for bed. Don't you know that it's not good for a beautiful woman to stay up too late?

[LuckyCharm13]: You're one to talk, Chaton, aren't you the one with the early morning flight?

[PunMaster668]: Already at the airport (;

[PunMaster668]: Did you forget about our time difference?

[LuckyCharm13]: Maybe?

[LuckyCharm13]: Or maybe I'm just too tired to think straight.

[PunMaster668]: Now that I can believe. Please try to get some sleep. I will send you a message when I get on the plane.

[LuckyCharm13]: OK...OK...I'm putting my phone away.

[LuckyCharm13]: But don't expect me to get any actual sleep. You know I am way too anxious for that.

Today 3:05 AM

[PunMaster668]: Well, bugaboo, I want you to know that I am seated quite comfortably on the plane.

[PunMaster668]: Almost

[PunMaster668]: Actually, I'm sitting right next to a large guy who is taking up half of my seat.

[PunMaster668]: This is going to be a long flight.

[PunMaster668]: I hope you're not reading my texts right now.

[PunMaster668]: You better be asleep.

[PunMaster668]: Anyway… I'm looking forward to seeing that beautiful face of yours.

[PunMaster668]: Later tonight...

[PunMaster668]: =^.^=

[PunMaster668]: … and without the mask.

Marinette's heart raced as she continually studied the words on her screen. Had she and Chat Noir seriously gotten to this point? Four years before, when they had first set up those ridiculously named email addresses, she could have never expected her life to go down this path.

Her first message from Chat pinged on her phone seconds after she had dropped her transformation when she had returned home after they had said their goodbyes.

[PunMaster668]: Evening M'Lady. You'll never guess the experience I just had. I forgot to unlock my window this morning and I just set the alarm off.

[LuckyCharm13]: Chat, you've got to be kidding me. Can't you just turn it off?

[PunMaster668]: Sure… if I could get in…

[LuckyCharm13]: Here's an idea… go through the front door.

[PunMaster668]: Oh geez, why didn't I think of that? 0_0

[PunMaster668]: Oh, right. Maybe because the house goes on automatic lock down once the alarm is triggered?

[LuckyCharm13]: WHAT KIND OF HOUSE DO YOU LIVE IN?

[PunMaster668]: You don't even want to know. My dad used to have a serious trust complex.

Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. Even if I have to spend the night meowtside.

And the rest is history. At least for Marinette and Chat.

Marinette softly giggled to herself as she thought about those first ridiculous texts. At the time, she never could have predicted she would end up falling for that silly cat. It wasn't even as if they got to see each other that often. How had she fallen so hopelessly in love with a boy that she only got to see once a year?

'Ironically,' Chat and Adrien always seemed to be on the same holiday visiting schedule. Every Christmas, after she had spent time with her friends (including Adrien), she inevitably would sneak away to visit Chat. The first time had been the Christmas of their freshman year in college. They had been talking via messenger for six months and had kept up their 'best friend' relationship. Chat's messages had become Marinette's constant companion - he filled her life with constant laughter, making her feel like he was still right by her side.

That year, they got each other silly gifts and simply enjoyed running around the city together. Looking back, Marinette had to admit their behavior may have been flirtatious, but she was too naive to notice, still reeling from the time she had just spent with Adrien.

The summer after their freshman year, Marinette had hoped to spend the entire time with Chat, but he had claimed that he had gotten some sort of out of country internship position, making the trip to France impossible. Oddly enough, Adrien didn't come in that summer either for the same exact reason. Marinette thought it strange that neither of them were able to visit, but merely shrugged it off as pure coincidence.

By the next Christmas, Chat and Marinette's relationship was certainly awkward. They had been messaging each other everyday and had grown much closer - sharing nearly everything, including when they were going to sleep. However, when they saw each other after a year of no face to face communication, they found themselves hardly able to speak. Speaking digitally and in person are two very different things, and for the first time in her life, being around Chat made Marinette stutter.

After that debacle, the two heroes decided to keep in touch periodically through video calls - a sight that anyone watching would have laughed at.

The summer of their sophomore year was just the same as before. Neither Chat nor Adrien came to Paris to visit.

The Christmas of their junior year was the time Marinette considered the official start of their relationship. The awkwardness of speaking was gone, much to both of their pleasure, but another hurdle unexpectedly got in their way.

Touch.

For two and half years, the two had been drawing closer together, creating a bond that was beyond all other. Chat had become Marinette's lifeline: the person whom she mostly depended on. He was her laughter, her encouragement, and her support. And upon seeing him, that kind of intimacy sent her body buzzing for something more.

But neither of them knew what to do.

Most couples bonded emotionally and physically together, in small, natural steps. However, Marinette and Chat had never gotten that chance. She loved him - that much she could no longer deny, but _touching_ him: how was she supposed to even start?

After what seemed like hours of electric anticipation, Chat had embarrassedly asked if he could hold her hand. They sat for an eternity, fingers intertwined, and at some point, Marinette wasn't sure when, she had even gained the courage to lean over her head, resting it on Chat's shoulder. Never once did the butterflies stop fluttering within her stomach, but it was a warm feeling that Marinette didn't even bother to mind. The night had ended with an intimate hug and a kiss on Marinette's cheek - something that Marinette cherished more than anything.

Their senior year Christmas, Marinette shyly remembered, had been the most epic of them all. All of the sudden, every previous barrier seemed to be gone. For a whole year, they had known that this was becoming a romantic relationship, and no amount of awkwardness or trepidation was going to keep them apart.

As soon as Ladybug had laid eyes on him, Chat had been bold - immediately grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into an intimate embrace. The two somehow managed to spend the entire night together - filling their time with hand holding, more hugging, snuggling, and endless chatter. This time, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other, and instead of parting ways for a year (which had been the usual) they ended with a promise to see each other the next night.

Those were the happiest five nights of Marinette's life. Way too quickly she became addicted to Chat's closeness and warmth. Every touch sent shivers down her spine, and she longed to be closer - to feel even more. Inevitably, they came upon their last evening together. That night was undoubtedly their best - ending in a passionate kiss and a promise which she would never forget.

The next time they met, they would take off their masks.

Marinette's heart fluttered as she remembered Chat's promise. Every time she thought about it, she could hardly control her insides. Eight years had passed since she first laid eyes on Chat. Eight years he had faithfully remained by her side (even if it was only over text and video chat). But tonight, she would finally get to see the face that had been hiding beneath that mask - a face which had been desperately trying to reveal itself in her dreams ever since the promise made that night.

"Touch down!" Nino shouted, throwing his hands triumphantly in the air. "Soon I'll get to have some bro time with my boy, Adrien!"

Marinette glanced out to the runway, only just now realizing Adrien's plane had landed. Her pulse quickened and her heart beat furiously in her chest - her body responding to the possibility that Adrien might be Chat.

Ever since they had parted ways that previous Christmas, Marinette had begun to wonder about the boy beneath the mask. At first, she tried to pretend that there was no possibility that she knew him, but as she continued to ponder it, she couldn't deny the facts. Chat Noir and Adrien always visited at the same time, the full week they spent together had been an exact overlap.

But could things really be that easy? Had she finally gotten over Adrien only to fall in love with his masked persona instead? No matter how much she tried to convince herself that this crazy assumption just had to be wrong, she could find nothing to disprove her thoughts.

And now Marinette stood, a mere eleven hours after receiving that last text, waiting for Adrien's plane, which ironically took off eleven hours before, to land.

Marinette's phone buzzed in her hand. Looking down, her breath hitched upon reading the message.

[PunMaster668]: Finally landed!

[PunMaster668]: Can't wait to see you tonight.


	3. Never the Same

Adrien couldn't wait to get off this plane! After eleven hours of not being able to sleep - being squished against the wall coupled with almost crippling anxiety, Adrien sighed heavily as he put down his phone. He shook his legs nervously as he looked out the window. In the distance, he could barely make out people standing on the viewing deck. His heart leapt in excitement - maybe some of those people were his friends.

Adrien tried to picture Nino and Alya holding hands, big smiles on their faces as they patiently waited for him. Truly, he had been extremely lucky to have found such good friends. Even after four years of living on separate continents, their friendship had only grown stronger - Adrien had modern technology to thank for that.

 _BZZT. BZZT._

A new message lit up the screen of his phone.

[LuckyCharm13]: Me too kitty. Would I be saying too much if I told you I was actually at the airport?

Adrien's phone nearly hit the ground, slipping from his hand and barely managing to catch it between his knees.

 _Ladybug is here?!_ He shouted in his head. _What if I see her? Will I know who she is? What will I do?_

Adrien dropped his head to his hands, fingers lacing themselves within his hair.

 _Geez. My heart can't take this._

The last time he had seen Ladybug, he had kissed her. He had kissed Ladybug! Ever since then, the memory of her soft lips pressed against his left his body with a longing he could barely stand. Adrien had gotten a taste, almost a taunting foreshadowing of the relationship they could have, but waiting for the past six months, knowing the sweetness of her scent and the feeling of her gentle skin was almost too much to bear. So many times he had been tempted to just give everything up, hop on a plane, and engulf his lady in a sweet embrace. But he reminded himself of the sweetness of their journey, knowing patience had been the key to their relationship ever since he ended up tied up next to her that very first day.

Adrien lowered his hands, leaning his head against the headrest as he remembered the evolution of their relationship, a grin forming across his lips. For a long time, the messages between them had been silly - nothing was serious and they were always filled with playful banter and witty remarks. It was these light hearted and often ridiculous texts that got him through his first year of college.

Sometime after that first Christmas, they began sharing things that were going on in their lives: big tests, interviews, a fun day spent with a best friend. In fact, Adrien pretty much always knew what Ladybug was doing, and it was refreshing to see she really lived just as normal a life as him.

It was in the third year that the two really began to lean on each other for emotional support. They came to each other first any time they experienced some sort of problem. Adrien comforted Ladybug when she video called him, her face streaming in tears. And Ladybug encouraged Adrien when he was feeling lonely, making him feel like she was really there with him.

However, it was the past six months that had sent Adrien through a whirlwind of emotions. After that first kiss and living on the hope of a promise, Ladybug had finally begun to give out small little snippets of extremely personal information. And it was with these hints, Adrien slowly began to put the pieces of who she really was together. A fashion design student with an all too eager reporter best friend, parents who would do anything for her and just so happen to run their own business, a once nervous girl who couldn't get out a sentence around the boy she had been interested in - Adrien knew this person; she sounded exactly like Marinette.

Of course, he wasn't one hundred percent certain, but the thoughts of his lady always having been that close to him certainly made his head spin. Could he really have been that oblivious? All these years… had he really been in love with Marinette?

The plane finally halted, and the passengers ahead of him gathered their things and walked out the door. Adrien took in a deep breath, nerves quivering with electrical pulsations. This was it. Tonight he would finally get to see the face of his lady, and she would learn he is Adrien.

"Adrien," Nino attempted to get the blonde man's attention, frantically waving his hands in the distracted boy's face. "Yo, Adrien… could you please quit gaping at Marinette for one second and just answer my question."

Adrien blinked, breaking his gaze from the girls ordering ice cream in the distance and turning to look at his clearly annoyed friend. "Uh… what question? I'm sorry Nino. I didn't hear a word you just said."

"Clearly," Nino stated while adjusting his glasses. "I asked where you wanted to go to dinner, but now I'm just curious about your sudden fascination with Marinette."

"What do you mean?" Adrien questioned, slightly annoyed that his friend had picked up on his rather odd mood.

"Oh, come on, Adrien," Nino dramatically said, hands flailing in the air for emphasis. "Dude, ever since you first laid eyes on Marinette at the airport, you have acted like she is the most important person in existence. Yet, you won't hardly say a word to the poor girl. Man, I really thought you two had gotten past this."

"Past what? I don't understand."

"Seriously, Adrien. It's just like back in high school when Marinette couldn't get a proper sentence out around you, but this time it's both of you! What's going on? Did you suddenly develop a crush on Marinette? But why would _she_ be acting like that again? I wonder… does she _like_ you _again_?"

"Again?" Adrien nearly shouted, slamming his hands on the picnic table as he stood, leaning over them. "Marinette was interested in me? When was this?"

Nino chuckled, messing with the rim on his hat as he incredulously stared at his friend. "Like all through high school. Dude where have you been? Wasn't it obvious once you saw all those pictures of you hanging in her bedroom on that weird reality TV show with Jagged Stone?"

"Uh… no!" Adrien said with frustration. Then, sitting back down, he placed his face in his hands. "I just thought she was one of my fans."

"Okay," Nino slowly drawled. "Then what about the time she kissed you on the cheek after the Hero's Day picnic?"

"Most Parisians do that!" Adrien countered.

Nino hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Dude… she had a crush on you man!"

Taking a deep breath, Adrien's thoughts clicked together in his head. "If what you saying is true… then-"

But Adrien couldn't finish his sentence out loud.

 _All those years ago, when Ladybug told me she just wanted to be a friend - that there was this boy she liked. Was that boy really Adrien… me?_

Seeing Marinette at that airport had really done a number on him. She wasn't supposed to be with Nino and Alya; they had all planned to meet together for dinner that night. But knowing that Ladybug was somewhere in the airport and his already growing suspicions that she might be Marinette came crashing down on him at the sight of his beautiful friend.

In that moment they first locked eyes - as he exited the terminal, and he saw her standing, waiting in the distance - something clicked. An unspoken recognition lingered within that stare, and Adrien knew it wasn't just him.

His knees nearly buckled beneath him. Because it wasn't just Marinette who he saw, but for the first time in his life, he was knowingly staring at Ladybug without her mask. Nothing could have prepared Adrien for this moment: he nearly passed out from a shortage of breath. His heart beat uncontrollably, and his entire body buzzed with raw emotion. The love that he felt could take him to the moon and back; it was the warmth of the sun's eternal rays, the oxygen in which his lungs exulted.

But, as he slowly approached her, and she broke their gaze, awkwardly looking past him, Adrien knew this wasn't going to be easy. There was no way they could acknowledge each other: at least in front of their friends. Besides, there was no reason to rush things. Adrien had the perfect plan to reveal themselves to each other that very evening. He could wait to talk to her about it until then. Surely he and Marinette could act normal around each other as they hung out with their friends. Right?

Wrong!

As Nino had so dutifully pointed out, Adrien was a lovesick, awestruck mess. The girl he had hopelessly been in love with for the past eight years was right in front of him. Both of them avoided each other's every glance, but when she was turned away, Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off Marinette. This was his Lady, his partner, his girlfriend! How was he supposed to act so nonchalantly around the love of his life? He could barely keep himself from wrapping his arms around her and losing himself in another kiss.

 _I kissed Marinette!_ He realized, just as the group found the perfect table to sit. After leaving the airport, Nino had suggested the crew go to the park to get some of Andre's ice cream, and no one had been able to resist. And it was at this moment that Nino had called down Adrien, as he looked after the girl walking away after just being entranced by the sight of her lips. Adrien had barely managed to understand what Marinette had been saying - offering to buy some ice cream for him - let alone registering Nino's rambling questions.

And now Nino was telling him that Marinette had once had a crush on him! That Ladybug never had eyes for anyone else other than him. That news was just a bit overwhelming, and Adrien was having a hard time letting it sink in.

"Then what?" Nino prodded him, motioning towards the girl's heading back to towards them.

Adrien raised his head, watching Marinette laugh with Alya - utmost adoration pouring from his eyes. "Then, I was a real idiot back then," Adrien painfully admitted. "I'm just going to have to do better this time."

Nino jumped from his seat, running around the table to sit by Adrien's side, wrapping his arm across the shoulders of his no longer oblivious friend. "What are you saying, dude? Are you planning on pursuing Marinette?"

Adrien didn't answer, but his goofy, lovesick grin was enough for Nino to go by. "Finally!" the over enthusiastic boy shouted, while pulling Adrien into a headlock and giving him a noogie just as if they were still kids. "I'm so proud of you Adrien!"

"Proud of what?" Alya's voice piped in as she sat opposite of Nino and Adrien, right next to Marinette. "What are you two boys so excited about?"

Nino let go of Adrien, petting his hair in an attempt to fix the nest of a hairdo he had inadvertently created. "It's a secret," Nino winked, pointedly looking towards Marinette. "Now, hand me my ice cream, Alya, before this heat brings on my early death."


	4. Never Look Back

"So…" Adrien awkwardly began. "How have you been, Marinette?"

The incredibly uncomfortable duo sat nervously across from each other as they awaited the arrival of their 'so called,' friends.

On their way to the restaurant, Alya had casually pulled Nino off to the side, declaring to the others that there was just something the two of them had to do, and urging Adrien and Marinette to go on ahead. Not even daring to look towards Adrien, Marinette had pulled ahead and walked straight to the little cafe without even saying a word. And now, here they were, sitting outside at a small black wired table, next to an ornate bubbling fountain and a stone wall covered in vines. Any onlooker would surely think the two of them were on a date, had they not been sitting at a table for four with extra menus.

 _I'm going to kill them._ Marinette grumbled inside her head.

It was obvious that Nino and Alya had simply come up with a lame excuse so that Marinette would be left alone with Adrien, but right now that was the last thing Marinette wanted

How was she supposed to talk to Adrien when she was fairly certain that he was secretly her boyfriend? What was she supposed to say? Hi, Adrien, so… by any chance are you actually Chat? Because I'm Ladybug and that means we are actually kind of going out so...

No.

There was no way she could say something like that. On the slight chance she was wrong, she would look like a complete idiot or even worse, accidentally let her identity slip.

"I've been fine," Marinette barely managed to grin, as she averted Adrien's eyes by looking at the menu in front of her instead.

In fact, Marinette had somehow managed to avoid looking directly at Adrien ever since she had first seen him at the airport. There was just something about that glance they had shared that had her feeling uneasy inside. Because at that moment, Adrien hadn't looked at Marinette as if he was simply seeing a friend. Those had been the eyes of a guy who was returning home to a loved one - the exact gaze she would have expected from Chat.

She couldn't help but to look surprised, as her suspicions seemed to be confirmed in that single glance, but ever since that moment she had been terrified. Was she really in love with _Adrien_?

Of course that would be just her luck - to finally get over her old crush only to fall in love with the same boy all over again.

"I wonder how long it will take Alya and Nino to run their errand?" Adrien mused more to himself than to Marinette.

 _All night, if it were up to Alya._ Marinette snarkily responded in her head.

The sun was already beginning to set, making Marinette's stomach flip in anticipation. In less than two hours time, Marinette would be meeting up with Chat...

"Hey," Adrien started, clearly not picking up on the fact that Marinette just wanted to be left alone, "I forgot to say this earlier, but thank you for the ice cream. Andre always hits the nail right on the head."

Marinette jolted at Adrien's statement, remembering the flavors Andre had so carefully picked out for him: strawberry with black chocolate chips, blackberry, and blueberry. Everything certainly was pointing towards Ladybug being Adrien's girlfriend.

"Yea… uh," she stammered, "it was n-nothing."

She hid her frown behind the menu. It had been years since she had stuttered around Adrien, but just the mere thought of him actually being Chat, had her blubbering. How was she supposed to face him with any sense of normalcy, knowing that he was most likely the boy in which she had shared her only kiss?

"Marinette," Adrien softly said in a tone much different than before, "are you not even going to look at me? I know this is weird but…"

"There you guys are!" Nino announced his presence as Alya graceful slid into the seat next to Marinette. "I hope I didn't interrupt something important, dude and dudette, but I'm famished. Let's hurry up and order."

Marinette lowered her menu just in time to see Nino playfully nudging Adrien's shoulder. She wondered what that was about, but she had long since resigned herself to never understanding Adrien and Nino's bromance.

"You guys up for a movie tonight?" Alya suggested. "There's this new…"

"I can't," Adrien and Marinette declared in unison which inadvertently caused Marinette to look in his direction.

"There's someone I promised to meet tonight," Adrien strongly added, pointedly staring directly into Marinette's eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

That gaze… those eyes… Marinette had already experienced that exact expression.

But that look hadn't come from Adrien.

No, there had been only one person who had ever peered at her with such love and absolute admiration. And now, even though the color of his eyes was different than with his transformation, Marinette knew she was staring directly at Chat. There was no longer any doubt in her mind; Adrien _was_ her silly alley cat.

And not only was Marinette certain that he and Chat Noir were one and the same, but he was making it pretty obvious that he knew that _she_ was his lady.

Marinette blinked, finally finding herself able to take in a deep breath. Her heart fluttered as all her built up feelings towards Chat began pouring over into Adrien. This was different than the silly crush she had on him back in high school - this love was real. It had had time to develop and flourish as their love towards each other had grown together. She no longer just loved the idea of Adrien; she was in love _with_ him. And now that she knew who he was with _and_ without his mask, the explosion of emotions spread through her body.

"And what about you?" Alya tapped Marinette on the shoulder. "What's got you all tied up for the evening?"

Still staring deeply within Adrien's eyes, Marinette boldy responded, "I found a stray cat, and he would be really sad if I didn't show up to give him some affection."

Adrien's lips parted as his jaw went slack. Marinette smirked as she playfully raised her eyebrow. It was fun ruffling the fur of her sweet kitten.

"But don't worry," she bore a hole into Adrien's eyes. "I think he will find the person he had been looking for tonight."


	5. Never Let Go

It was the most breathtaking Parisian evening Adrien had ever seen with the full moon peeking out from behind the Eiffel Tower and its reflection framed perfectly within the calm waters of the Seine River. He had chosen to meet Ladybug on the rooftop garden of a quiet little bistro. Earlier he had seen a sign saying the establishment would be closed for the evening, so he had quickly texted Ladybug the address, knowing it would give them not only the perfect view, but their much needed privacy.

He looked around at the carefully pruned flowers, taking in their many scents and embedding this smell into his memory. He would always associate this fragrance with this moment - the moment in which he and Ladybug revealed their identities.

"Evening, Chaton," Ladybug's soothing voice entered his ears as if he were listening to the first notes of a symphony.

Adrien turned around to see Ladybug placing her yoyo back by her side as a wave of butterflies swarmed throughout his chest.

"Bonjour, M'Lady," he said with a bow.

As he straightened back up, Adrien was amused by Ladybug's quizzical expression. However, it had been nearly six months since he had been given any kind of physical affection, and ever since their last parting, Adrien had been craving to once again feel the warmth of his Lady. His evening with Marinette had been torture - knowing she was the one he wanted to be with and yet being able to do nothing.

It had taken nearly everything within his power to keep himself from jumping across that table and enveloping her in a passionate kiss, especially after she had so masterfully shocked him with her bold declaration of where she was headed that evening.

And now that there were no longer any boundaries to keep them apart, Adrien rushed forward, tenderly wrapping his arms around his lady.

Without saying a word, Ladybug hugged him back as she nuzzled her head against his chest. Marinette smiled as Chat gently pressed a kiss against the top of her head. There was no place better than this, she realized as she was quickly getting addicted to the warmth and comfort of Adrien's arms.

Oh, and how she wished at that moment that she really was being held by just Adrien. No matter how much she loved Chat, she was ready to be with him without the barrier of their suits and masks. She wanted to feel the warmth of his skin. She wanted to be able to peer into his _real_ eyes like she had done earlier that evening.

Marinette lifted her head as she leaned forward, whispering, "Are you ready for this, Chaton?"

Adrien chuckled as he backed up just enough for the two of them to make eye contact. "I think we both know that at this point revealing ourselves is just a formality."

Marinette's stomach nearly leaped out of her throat as she took in Chat's mischievous and yet somehow attractive grin. "I know," she barely managed to squeak as her body longed to get closer to him, "but this changes everything. Are you sure your ready for that?"

Adrien's grin spread so wide that it seemed like it was going to stretch right off his face. "Without a doubt, my Lady," he confidently said while placing his hand on Marinette's cheek. "I have loved you for over eight years as Ladybug and I am beyond ready to openly love the beautiful woman hiding underneath that mask."

Marinette's eyes beamed up at him and Adrien found himself lost in their affection.

"Just so you know," Marinette playfully, yet seriously, added, "the reason I used to always turn you down back in high school was because I had a crush on you - as a civilian."

Even though Adrien had figured this out earlier, hearing it directly from Ladybug's lips was something entirely different. Suddenly, Adrien couldn't wait another second to be with his girlfriend as just him. Completely foregoing his carefully crafted plans for the evening, Adrien decided to just go for it.

"Plagg, claws in!" he eagerly demanded.

Marinette did not hesitate to join Adrien in this perfect moment - quickly calling to her kwami as soon as she had heard him. "Tikki, spots off!"

And as the pink and green swirls of their detransformations surrounded them, Marinette and Adrien both eagerly leaned forward, finding themselves lost in a magical kiss. This had been everything the past eight years had been leading toward. Now they had finally made it to the moment in which they could freely be together as not only as Chat Noir and Ladybug but as Marinette and Adrien. They would never let go of this of this love - just as they had never allowed themselves to let go of their friendship.

_The End_


End file.
